It's Complicated
by Mystery Girl520
Summary: When Naruto and Hinata meet after breaking up 7 years prior, and feelings arise again, what do they do? What if Hinata was arranged to marry his best friend, Sasuke? What if Sasuke was cheating on her with Sakura? And What if Naruto and Sakura were in an unhealthy relationship? Well, lets just say, It's Complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a Naruhina Fic so im super excited. I really wanna delve deep into these characters so POV'S will change regularly.**

Chapter 1.

Naruto woke up with a groan as pain sprouted from his back. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles, his face still pressed into the heavenly pillow beneath him.

"What the hell?" He murmured into the dark of his room and turned over so the thing on top of him was now straddling his hips.

That thing was none other than Sakura Haruno, weeping quietly with her hair frazzled and a bruise forming on her right cheek. Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the rosette, their intimate position leaving him confused.

"Sakura-chan? Whats wrong? Why are you on top of me at," He glanced at the flashing lights of his alarm clock and groaned, "3:30 am?"

She sniffled again and her tiny pink skirt hitched up even higher, showing skinny creamy legs and white lacy panties. Naruto tried not to look, not wanting to have a nosebleed all over his futon.

"I-It's Sasuke-kun! He _hates_ me!" she wailed, her voice was loud and it trembled. Naruto should of known it had something to do with the ebony haired male. He's all Sakura ever talked she continued to crawl back to him over and over again was beyond Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, I don't understand why you don't just _leave_ -"

"You wouldn't understand! You've never loved someone like I love Sasuke-kun! This Heartache hurts Naruto. Hurts like I cant breathe." She whimpered at the end and clutched at her breasts, her small white shirt doing nothing to hide her lean figure in the moonlight.

Naruto did understand though.

He went through the same torture everyday with the woman above him. Her cloud-like pink hair, and bright emerald eyes. She was his kryptonite. She would tease him, touch him, screw him even. But then she would skip back into the cold embrace of the handsome Uchiha. But she always kept Naruto in this limbo, so his eyes wouldn't stray, but also know that she belonged to Sasuke and whatever fun they had on the side was just that. Fun.

And it was _torture_.

Her hips ground softly into his and he could feel Little Naruto swell at the attention. Naruto looked at her in surprise. They hadn't had sex in two months.

"I've been good." She sobbed out, her hands dancing over Naruto's toned and muscled chest. "I haven't slept with anyone but Sasuke-kun! b-but then I see him with _Karin_ tonight! O-Our anniversary! God i'm so angry I could just rip her head off!" She pulled her tank top off her head and it got stuck over her face. She was probably drunk.

Naruto sat up and helped her take the tank off the rest of the way, only left in her skirt and bra. She continued to sob and talk, making Naruto's current excitement cool. He didn't dare speak, knowing she needed the sex just as much as the opportunity to vent.

"I thought Sasuke-kun was gonna propose! I-I thought...That I meant something to him. But when I caught him screwing her in _our_ kitchen all I got was a right hook and hateful words!" She scrubbed at her eyes, lashes glittering with tears.

Naruto's anger started to build at Sakura's sad confession. How could Sasuke do that? The three of them grew up together and have known one another since primary school!

His eyes dimmed.

How could he do this to Sasuke? They used to be best-fiends. The rosette on his lap was the reason their life long friendship had ended in the first place. From the first time Naruto had seen the exotic beauty, he knew she was the one. He had pestered her for dates, looked at her with admiration and wanting the same from her in return, even confessing his never ending love for the girl daily. Only to watch painfully as she gave all her love to the quiet Uchiha.

His Best-friend.

His Brother.

And now his rival for Sakura's affections.

Sasuke of course refused the pinkette for years, stating she wasn't of high enough status to date him. Or that he rather hated the color pink. Naruto remembered the two years of high school Sakura actually dyed her hair brown. Soon after deciding he didn't _hate_ the pink hair, he ordered her to change it back and promptly bedded her, surprised she hadn't saved herself for him.

Truth was, Rock Lee was her first but she was drunk and still in middle school so she always refused his affections vehemently. The next boy she bewitched permanently was Uzumaki Naruto. She had started her rendezvous with the blonde before High school even started and never confirmed a relationship.

She had strung along the blonde just like Sasuke was stringing her along.

When Naruto had seen her with the raven haired man, jealousy would consume him and he would end up fighting the other boy, bruises and words neither of them really meant were thrown and taken for years. Finally when Naruto had walked in on them in _his_ room, in _his_ apartment, he ended his friendship with both of them. But Sakura always knew how to weasel her way into his life, his heart, and even his pants.

"Naruto?" She snapped him out of his thoughts and he stifled a yawn. "Sorry Sakura-chan, but i'm super sleepy. can we skip to the part we both like the best?" He grinned slyly at her but she looked pissed.

"You were ignoring me? when i'm so vulnerable?" His smile faltered and she glared harder."I come to you Naruto, my friend, and all you can think of is screwing me? Is that all I am to you? A talking, walking, sex doll?!"

Naruto waved his hands frantically. "No! Sakura-chan I would never! I'm sorry, I was being selfish and pervy, please keep talking. we don't even need to make love!" Sakura placed a well manicured finger to his lips and smiled sweetly.

"Don't fret Naruto. We will be having _sex_ tonight. But I will talk and you will listen. Am I understood?" a quick nod was her answer and she smiled wider, her other hand coming up to caress his cheek.

"Will you ever leave me Naruto- _kun_?" She whispered hotly on his mouth, her hips going back to gyrating softly and his beast waking up once again.

"Never, Sakura-chan. I love y-" He was shushed by her lips and she darted her tongue into his mouth, her taste sweet yet bitter with alcohol.

Naruto woke up again as his alarm clock blared to life, the screechy noise making his head ache. He glanced quickly at the time and it read 10:30 am. He even set an alarm on the weekends because Naruto knew himself well enough to know he could, and would, sleep a whole day away.

He rubbed his stomach absentmindedly as he stood up and stretched, glancing leisurely at the pair of white Lacey panties on the floor near his bed. He sighed and picked them up, balling them and throwing them into the laundry basket with ease.

His phone started to ring loudly as he made his way to the rest room, planning on pissing away his problems. He checked Caller ID as he flushed the toilet and saw it was from his dear friend Kiba. He swiped call on and turned on the speaker, making his way to the sink.

"Kiba, wassup?" He asked the phone as he grabbed toothpaste and a toothbrush from the mirror cabinet above the the slightly rusted sink.

 _"Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki? huh, for a second there I thought you didn't exist because you NEVER PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE!"_

Naruto laughed around all the minty paste in his mouth and saw indeed Kiba was right, he had 14 missed calls from the Inuzuka and 1 text from Sakura. He smiled quickly before reading the text

 _I had a great time last night. You were amazing, as ever :) Never ignore me again. -Sakura_

He smiled wider at the message and set his phone back on the closed toilet seat, continuing brushing his teeth.

 _"Hello?! Dammit Naruto! I don't like getting jerked around, ya ass!"_

"Sorry Kiba." He spit out into the sink and rinsed his mouth with water, swiping at his wet mouth with his forearm. He grabbed the phone and turned off speaker, pressing it to his ear.

"Now, what was so important you had to call me 14 times?"

 _"Baka! I only called you 5 times. I'm not that desperate..."_

Naruto checked his call log and saw 3 were from Choji, 1 was from Shikamaru, Shino called twice and left a long-ass voice mail. And surprisingly enough, Sasuke called him 4 times. They haven't actually spoken in years.

"What's the big news that's made me so popular?" Naruto questioned the brunette on the other line, his curiosity peaking.

" _Well, the boys wanted to meet for wings at this new sports hub downtown and I've been trying to call! That, and Hinata-chan's back in town. And you wont believe what for-"_

Naruto tuned out the rest as his heart leaped into his throat. Hinata's back? His ex-Girlfriend and the only woman who has ever held a candle to Sakura is back in town?

Why?

She had left, in high school when he had broken up with her. They had started dating shortly after he broke all ties with Sakura and Sasuke, and she was his first real Girlfriend. She had bravely confessed to him, albeit it was hard to understand due to the sheer amount of stuttering, but Naruto got the point.

As they continued to see each other Hinata warmed up to him and lost her stutter around him, even being down right bold. She became even more beautiful as she flourished under her sun, Naruto. She had a glow and a kindness Sakura never showed him. She was even there when his parents passed, swearing she would never leave his side.

Sakura hadn't found out about his parents for weeks because she never _asked_. She never wondered why Naruto's eyes held so much sadness, Why his mother stopped driving him to school and forcing him to give her good-bye kisses in front of all his friends. And whenever he tried to tell her she would divert the topic to Sasuke.

He was ready to spend all his high school days and even more with the indigo haired princess, when Sasuke decided he was through with the rosette and she crawled back to Naruto.

She gave him an ultimatum, her body occasionally or the Hyuuga's body, heart, and soul. He chose Sakura and the rosette, still feeling threatened, told him to break up with Hinata publicly, to humiliate her and make her never attempt seeking out the blonde again. He had agreed, blindly wanting the rosettes appraisal and told Hinata in front of the whole school they were through. He told her things he didn't even believe. That he didn't love her, and that she was unimportant.

She had ran home crying and he had never seen her again. Although it was incredibly painful and although he knew it was a mistake, he also knew the reward would be enough to wash away the guilt.

To call Sakura Haruno his Girlfriend.

To kiss her in public and go on dates with her to Ichiraku Ramen House. To visit his parents grave with her and talk to her, tease her and watch her blush.

To hold her hand.

But Sasuke had beckoned her back with a well placed smile and an 'I love you Sakura.'

She had broken his heart once again. And the only other girl that made his heart beat quicken was gone and probably despised him.

So, he asked himself again, _why_ was she back?

 _"Naruto I swear to Kami-sama himself I will clobber you! You haven't been listening to a word I said! Did you even hear when I told you Hinata's here to-"_

"Got it, got it. I'll be at the sports center downtown in half an hour."

 _"Bastar-"_

He quickly hung up the phone, his mind racing with thoughts of what she looks like. _'I haven't seen her in 7 years. Kami, time flies.'_

He quickly put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a thick orange tank top that read **'New Slaves'** in white chalky handwriting. He grabbed a black beanie with a red swirl on the front and his camouflage jacket. After he tied his black converse and snatched his keys off the kitchen counter he turned off the lights and shut the door, His coat ruffling with the sudden gust of cold wind.

When he parked his Black 2015 Kia K900 he got the usual impressed stares. Woman on the street eyed him lustfully while men practically drooled at the sight of the fine-ass vehicle. He locked the car twice and entered the rowdy Bar.

"Welcome to Kankuro's!" Chorused a group of Beautiful women, their eyes shining at Naruto. He offered them a friendly smile before looking around for his mates.

"Over here _bastard_!" Kiba fumed from a booth in the far corner of the establishment. Kankuro's was any man's dream man cave, except three times as big and filled with gorgeous waitresses who would do _anything_ for tips.

Naruto slid into the plushy booth, offering a nod to all the men sitting with him.

"Hey Naruto!" Choji greeted between platters of sliders, fries, and barbecue wings. Shikamaru groaned at the mess, his eyes looking up briefly to see the heated football game playing above their booth on a huge flat-screen T.V. His eyes slid back down to the Akimichi sitting across from him. "You'll get even heavier if you eat all that, Choji." He sighed.

Choji stopped and glared daggers at the lazy man. "Are you trying to tell me i'm fat?" There was a sinister rumble to his words and Shikamaru sighed again.

"Cool it guys!" Kiba barked out a laugh and shoved a wing in his own mouth. Naruto grabbed a fistful of salty fries and ate too, enjoying himself as he watched the Game and listened to his friends bicker.

"Naruto." The monotone yet slightly forlorn voice quipped. Naruto looked next to himself and almost shrieked in surprise. Sitting next to him was a man wearing black, circular sunglasses with a jacket that had a hoodie which covered most of his face and his head. All you could see was the bridge of his nose, some of his pale cheeks, and those creepy black sunglasses. The jacket was a mossy green and he had dark brown khaki's on.

"Shino?!" He strangled out, and the man turned his piercing gaze to him. Shino pushed up his glasses. "You haven't greeted me once Naruto. Did you not see me?" Naruto gulped and quickly took a sip of Kiba's soft-drink.

"O-Of course I saw ya' big guy!" Naruto warily patted Shino's shoulder and chuckled nervously. Shino simply nodded and went back to staring at nothing. Naruto shuddered before taking another sip.

"Stop drinking my Sprite! Get yer' own!" Kiba ordered before snatching his drink back and hiding it protectively. Naruto rolled his eyes and flagged down a waitress. She came bounding over, her long caramel colored hair in a ponytail on the side of her head.

She might of had the biggest breasts Naruto has ever seen and he watched as Kiba hungrily stared at the chipper girl.

"What can I get you, Handsome?" Her voice was a little on the squeaky side, but the others didn't seem to mind. Her short orange uniform was the only thing really appealing to the blonde.

"I'll take a medium sprite." He glanced back at the five large plates Choji was polishing off himself. "And another round of wings and fries. Thanks." She jotted it all down before thrusting her breasts, more like potato sacks in Naruto's opinion, closer to the blondes face.

"Anything for a cute and sweet costumer." She purred before pulling out her pen again, handing Naruto her number when she was finished writing, and scampering away.

Naruto looked at the slip of paper. In a cute font it said Dolly, a number, and five hearts. He grimaced softly at the number. He didn't know what to do with this.

"Thank! You!" Kiba singed as he snatched away the number from the blonde, a perverted grin on his face. Shikamaru muttered something before placing his head on the table and trying to doze off.

Dolly came back quicker than expected with their orders. She glanced sadly at the number Kiba now held and shot hurt eyes at the blond man. He didn't want her to be upset so when she ran, he followed.

"Dolly wait!" He called after her and she spun around, shock evident in her light blue eyes.

"You followed me, Handsome?" She asked, and he couldn't help but scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. He smiled sheepishly and looked her in the eyes. "Its Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto..." She tested then licked her suddenly dry lips, inching a little closer to the calm blonde. "Naruto...-kun?" She asked and he shrugged.

"If you want...Dolly-chan." She blushed heavily as he smirked down at the buxom beauty. "Naruto-kun!" She squealed, embarrassed. He laughed then turned around, intent on getting some wings before Choji ate them all.

"Naruto-kun, wait!" She cried. He turned back at her outburst and she blushed again. "No costumer has ever offered me there kindness or there name...Thank you Naruto-kun." She quickly got on her tipsy toes and kissed his cheek. He looked surprised and she blushed even more. He smiled before waving to the brunette and leaving the back area of the bar and going back to his table.

Naruto dropped his keys onto his kitchen counter, deciding now was as good enough time as any to call back Sasuke. He patted his full stomach as he dialed the ebony haired males number and hummed softly, the quiet ringing of his phone soothing.

Click. _"Hello?"_

"Sasuke. Hey." Naruto coughed and smiled softly.

 _"Naruto? It's been a while."_ Sasuke's voice sounded deeper, almost as baritone and husky as his own. He could hear the small smirk on the Uchiha's face through the phone and Naruto chuckled lowly.

"You called me first, Bastard."

 _"Idiot."_ Sasuke murmured, amused. Naruto barely noticed how Sasuke's breathing would hitch and he would let out muffled curses.

"So what's up? I saw you called me earlier-"

 _"L-listen, I cant talk right...hng...now. I gotta go."_

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed at the pleasure filled groan on the other end of the phone. "Are you...Entertaining a guest?" His question was wary yet playful. There was some shuffling, a quick yelp and hiss and then coughing. Naruto didn't even want to guess what was going on between Sasuke and this chick.

 _"Something like that..."_ There was the sound of a tissue being crumpled before a sultry 'Sasuke-kun~' was called. Naruto's eyes widened dramatically.

 _...Sakura-chan?_

His stomach clenched painfully and he heard Sasuke chuckle. _"I'll talk to you later Naruto."_ The phone clicked, signalling the end of the call. Naruto frowned deeply, chucking his phone at the far wall of his apartment and hearing a satisfying snapping noise.

Immediately after that, he regretted the rash decision, knowing he expected an important call from his business-partner, Gaara, this week.

"Damn," he muttered angrily, "I'll go buy a new one tomorrow." He walked to his large porcelain fridge and idly checked it's interior.

"I'll also have to grab some more groceries. And ramen." But not even the thought of the thick noodles and flavorful broth could bring up his dampened spirits.

He knew there was a reason he had ended his friendship with Sasuke. When he first heard his voice, all the memories of them had flooded back and that brotherly bond felt like it was brought back to life. But to hear him, probably getting head from Sakura over the phone, had broken his heart and made his nails dig into his palms in anger.

Naruto sighed, drained. He vanished into his room and turned off the lights. Flopping onto bed he threw his arms over his face and could feel scalding tears run down his strong jaw. The routine of crying himself to sleep was something the man was embarrassed to say happened often.

He missed the days when he was happy, _truly_ happy. with his parents, and Sasuke as his honorary brother. And, if he could in the darkness of his room be honest with himself, Hinata.

This wasn't normal.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Naruto awoke groggily, his hands coming up to rub his puffy eyes. His alarm clock was oddly silent and he took a quick glance at the red, blocky looking device. The clock was smashed to pieces, the glass screen that covered the time was covered in spiderwebs of cracks and the time was distorted, making it hard to read.

Naruto flipped over and groaned into his pillow. He knew one day he would take his frustrations out on that damned device. He pushed himself up into a plank position then rolled off the bed, landing with an ungraceful 'thump' noise. He stood up, rubbing his back soothingly and stretched. His joints popped loudly and he winced at the unpleasant sound. A quick glance out of the windows showed a sort of winter wonderland. For the middle of January it wasn't uncommon but Naruto preferred the summer.

He hit his forehead with his palm remembering that he had to replace his phone and go grocery shopping. He quickly did his bathroom routine and grabbed a pair of real pants and his large and warm fleece coat, and the old red scarf he had hung up on his hat rack. He grabbed his keys and yawned loudly, closing and locking the door to his apartment.

Naruto decided to walk to the phone store and the grocery store, because his apartment was so close to downtown Konoha and it was dangerous to drive with so much snow.

He walk quietly, his combat boots crunching in the powdery snowfall. The cold snowflakes hitting his nose were irritating but he payed them little mind as he past a farmers market. He absently glanced into the glass windows of the market and saw they were giving away hot coco for free. Naruto looked at the happily chattering people inside, and all the colorful fruits and vegetables. This place was oddly nostalgic and it made his heart clench softly. He decided he would grab a cup of coco.

A jingle tinkled as he entered the shop, immediately hit with the fragrance of soil, plant life, and...Warmth. Like ginger and pine.

"Welcome!" Came a cheery boom and Naruto looked at the old man mining the cash register, his smile friendly. Naruto walked over to him and put on a grin. "Hey old man! Can I get a cup of hot chocolate?"

The old mans eyes widened and he sucked in a gasp. "Naruto?!" The blondes eyebrows knitted together, confusion plastered clearly on his features.

"What-"

He suddenly got the air knocked out of him as he toppled to the floor, the last thing he saw before closing his eyes for impact were wide lavender eyes and long inky black hair.

... _Hinata_...?

The ground hurt. His back ached and he think his head hit a rock. The floor of the supermarket was just soil and dirt and ringing in his ears wasn't helping his growing headache.

"Naruto-kun?" The voice was soft but clear. Startled but happy. Naruto hadn't realized how much he had missed that voice.

"Hinata..." He sat up to quick and pressed him palm into his forehead, trying to ease the tensions there. A soft dainty hand pressed into one side of his scalp before another one followed hesitantly.

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" He looked up into her moon like eyes, fanned with dark long lashes. Her nose and cheeks were stained there permanent pink and she had her hime bangs from long ago pushed to the right side of her face. Her pink chapped lips were moving and her thin eyebrows were dipped down in concern.

Naruto had forgotten just how beautiful Hinata Hyuuga was.

She wearing A dark indigo pea coat with black leggings and a white scarf with black polka dots on it. She was so cute.

" _Naruto-kun!_ " she pressed on his scalp harder and he blinked his eyes into focus. She looked incredibly guilty and worried. He smiled, she hasn't changed.

"I'm fine Hinata! No worries." He stood up and she too stood up from her kneeling position beside him. "If you're sure..." She added hesitantly before picking up her three bags of groceries and once more turning to the blonde. "I'm so sorry for knocking into you, Naruto-kun. I swear it wasn't on purpose. Well, it was nice seeing you after so long, even though it wasn't in the best circumstances." She bowed politely and my heart panged at her distance. Then she flashed the old man at the counter a beautiful smile.

"It was wonderful seeing you again Ojiisan!" He blew her a kiss and she giggled sweetly, setting down a bag and cached the kiss. They both laughed again and she left, leaving the lingering smell of honey, vanilla, and lavender. Naruto remembered how he knew this store and the weird familiar vibe he got from the kind old man.

When he dated Hinata, she worked at this Farmers Market to get away from her controlling father. Hinata came from a line of people that had more money than they knew what to do with, but she was never like her cold family. She here since she was thirteen and always refused, albeit shyly, to not be paid. She was so beloved here at this Market Naruto remembered he'd have to fight the boys off with a stick. It reminded him of a time he was truly happy.

"Pervy old man..." Naruto murmured fondly at the aging man counting some crisp bills Hinata had just handed him. The old man smiled, his eyes still scanning the money. She had given him a giant tip. "That girl..." He had murmured mostly to himself before looking at Naruto with a chastising gaze.

"It took ya' long enough to remember ya' brat!" The shopkeeper barked and Naruto bristled. "Oh yeah?! Well at least i'm not an pervy old man!" They glared at each other before laughing.

"I've missed you boy. You stopped coming to shop years ago." The stern and slightly hurt tone made Naruto bow his head. "I've just been so busy-"

"Enough to forget your honorary big brother?" Jiraya huffed, tipping his nose to air. Naruto laughed. "More like Grandpa! What are you, Seventy?" He teased and Jiraya sniffed.

" _Brat_. I'm 47!" He gave a thumbs up and a wink. "No really, how old are you?" Naruto leaned against the counter and smirked at the white haired man. Jiraya slumped into the stool behind the counter and sighed.

"...75..." He grumbled and Naruto chuckled more. Jiraya's eyes looked into Naruto's questioningly. "Are you really gonna let Hinata carry all that alone in this weather?"

He scratched the back of his head and straightened up, looking at Jiraya with one last familiar smile. "Guess not."

He waved to the old man as he jogged out of the store, trying to find the indigo haired princess. He spotted her walking past a group of leering man and he frowned strongly, quickly catching up to her.

" _Hey Hinata!_ "

Her hair fluttered around her head as she looked behind her, seeing her Ex-boyfriend run towards her, his left arm stretched up and in a mad wave.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She couldn't help but stutter. The blonde was always surprising her. She waited for him to catch up then he snatched two of the three grocery bags she were barely being able to manage herself.

"Couldn't let you carry all this alone, with bad people in this part of town." He pointed a glare at the group of just standing at gawking at Hinata.

"Oh..." Damn her blush! She looked beside her with a small smile. It was inappropriate of her to miss Naruto, and be this happy to see him. Especially after how he ended things. She had never been a bitter person, or someone who had enough confidence to even express strong negative emotions. But she had seriously been upset about that for years...

"How have you been?" The questions left Naruto's lips before he could stop himself and he took a nervous glance at her face. He would hate it if she lashed out and started attacking him, but he knew he'd deserve any punch thrown his way.

"I'm getting married Naruto-kun. _That's_ how i'm doing..." She had sighed heavily, her eyes drooping as she shared the burden with her past lover.

Naruto was shocked, but couldn't really be that surprised. Hinata was a catch, and she was beautiful. Naruto would have been more surprised if she was available.

"Who's the lucky guy?" she stopped and turned her body fully towards him, a frown marring her face. "Sasuke didn't tell you?"

His feet stood still and he violently shuddered. It was the cold right? Not the fact that his Best-friend had managed to snatch up both of the most important woman in his life, right?

He seriously considered killing the Uchiha.

"Your marrying," He licked his chapped lips. "Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" He watched as she groaned into her mittens, the look of unease painted on her face. He didn't understand. When did Sasuke and Hinata get so close, close enough for marriage?

"It's arranged." She had murmured, reading his unasked question. "I honestly don't know Sasuke that well, only what you used to tell me..." She winced as she brought up the taboo subject of when they were together.

"I see..." He didn't really know what to say. There was so much he wanted to say, but where to start? And his lips were making it hard to form words.

 _I'm sorry Hinata._

 _Where were you?_

 _Kami, you're beautiful._

 _Would you really marry someone you didn't love?_

 _Do you know Sasuke is with Sakura?_

She sniffed and started walking again, Naruto falling back into silence with the girl. Halfway through the walk her phone started to jingle cheerfully. she picked it up and smiled at the caller Id.

Click. "Neji-niisan!"

 _"Hinata-sama. Good to hear from you. I got in touch with Fugaku-sama and he agreed that the wetting should take place in a month. Are you sure you want to do this?"_

"It has to be done Niisan. For the Clan's sake." She sighed again. She was always tired these days. She heard her cousin grunt before hearing a door opening and closing.

 _"Hey Neji-kun! I just got off work. Is that Hina-chan? Tell her I said hi!"_

"Hello TenTen-chan!" Hinata squealed into the phone, happy to hear her raucous friends voice. Neji muttered a quick 'Goodbye Hinata-sama' before the phone clicked off. She pocketed the small device and looked in front of her. She was home.

Naruto had stared at her through that whole conversation on the phone with her cousin. His heart had thumped loudly at her smile and the cute noise she made when she heard her old friend Tenten was there.

He just couldn't believe she was getting married. To _Sasuke_. The world worked in mysterious ways. He looked at the pale yellow door to her small house and realized they had been walking a good two miles.

"Well," she started, looking back at Naruto. "This is goodbye."

He wanted to tell her that he never wanted to say good-bye again. That, at the moment, he couldn't even remember the pink haired beauty's name. That he didn't want her marrying Sasuke or any man.

But he didn't.

Because he _couldn't_.

Instead he nodded curtly, handing back her bags and turning away. Missing the glance of longing she aimed at him.

This wasn't Normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura glanced at the Pink clock over her glass desk, the damn thing ticking away. She turned to her thoughts, wanting to sort them out.

She knew what she did to Naruto was wrong. To use him, as an outlet. Maybe she needed therapy. Or maybe she should take up kickboxing as a way to relieve stress? Sakura scoffed quietly.

Who was she kidding? She has tried to stop. but it was hard to-

 _Sakura's small back slammed against the wall, going right through the Japanese paper door. Her father stumbled out after her, a look of malice staining his face._

 _"It's yer' fault ya' fuckin bratttt." He slurred, his hands tugging at his own dark pink locks._

 _"Kizashi please!" Sakura's mother begged, but she didn't move from her huddled position on the floor, her hand cradling her bruised cheek. Sakura was seeing stars but she managed to sit up, her small arms barely holding up her upper body._

 _"Shut up Woman! All you two Bitches ever do is spend my hard earned money! Who is the bread-winner in this house?!" Kizashi went to Mebuki, gripping her long blonde hair and pulling her painfully._

 _"You are!" She sobbed, gripping onto the forearm that was pulling her hair so fiercely, she swore her scalp was being pulled off. He smiled lustfully at the crying woman and Sakura watched with big,blurry eyes. She could feel something leaking out of the back of head and her vision was darkening._

 _She watched as her father tore open the front of her Mother's pretty dress and looped open his belt._

 _She blacked out-_

Sakura shook her head harder than ever, pink locks swaying with her fevered movements. Her eyes burned from the memory of her 8 year old self. She hated the flashbacks, the way her Father had ruined everything and her mother just stood there, taking the beating and sexual abuse. It honestly bothered the hell out of Sakura, even now. Her dad had finally been put away but had reduced his mother to a shell of the woman she was.

Sakura made sure to visit her at least once a month in her room at the loony bin. It was embarrassing, and she was ridiculed for having such fucked up parents and having to live with a foster family. The first person to really care for her was the blonde, even if he did look at her as a trophy to be won. She knew part of the reason Naruto's affections were so strong because she had feelings for his rival.

It was a competition. Or, at least, that's how Sakura saw it.

And that _hurt_.

She always liked Naruto as a friend, and enjoyed his boisterous company. But it was like dating your little brother, it was weird. Though, that logic didn't keep her from screwing him.

She sighed and fingered some strands of hair, her mood souring at the guilt that suddenly welled in her. She wondered if she should call Sasuke, and see if he wanted to grab a cup of coffee.

She looked at the clock. It read 3:30. When did it get so late? She blew out a breath, before hearing the front door ring. She perked up, pushing her legs so her chair glided to the door of her office. she stood and ran down the stairs, her heart fluttering at the thought of the ebony haired man being there.

'Maybe he missed me too?'

She swung open the door, and there he was. Leaning on the side of the door and smirking at her.

"Sakura."

" _Sasuke-kun_!" She couldn't help but fawn, wrapping him in a hug. he patted her head fondly before grabbing her ass and hiking her up. She instinctively wrapped her long legs around his waist and started littering kisses on his pale neck.

"Did you miss me Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered keenly into his ear, biting the shell. He growled before pressing her against a wall and crushing their lips together. She moaned, wrapping her lithe arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.

He pulled away, staring at her hungrily. She could of sworn his eyes flashed red but it was brief and whenever she asked about it, he said it was a trick of the light.

"How can you miss me this much when I just saw you yesterday at my office, Sakura."

She shuddered as he pressed himself more into her, his crotch rubbing her intimate bits. All Sakura was wearing was a crop top and shorts. Sasuke had easy access to every part of her.

She moaned again, remembering the amazing head she gave him yesterday. Sex was an easy and pleasurable way to show Sasuke how much she loved him. It gave her confidence, to be treasured by a man in a bed. She had always been hated by her father and a burden to protect for her mother.

She had used her good looks as a weapon of sort. Disarming men, being cherished by them. Maybe that was why she felt she needed more than one lover. Even though Sasuke was amazing, and the true love of her life, he gave her so little. Just hot sex and a nice place to live. He gave her a small house that wasn't to far from his Penthouse.

She honestly felt like a mistress somehow. Like a dirty secret Sasuke would hate to be aired out. Which, _she knew_ , was weird. Since Sasuke was single.

The heat in her belly cooled as she thought of Naruto. At what a rotten person she has been to him. She even thought of Lee, the boy who had finally called the police on her insane father-

 _Lee walked to the front of the old Japanese house. There were bright Sakura trees out in front, and they reminded the boy so much of the beautiful girl residing inside._

 _He rasped his knuckles on the door and heard a blood curdling eyes widened in panic_

 _What was going on in there?_

 _Too worried and blinded by love, Lee knocked the door down with a highly powerful kick. Even though he was young, he's taken Karate and Judo for as long as he can remember._

 _He ran into the house, and looked on in horror as Sakura was being strangled to death on their nice dining strong hands around her throat were squeezing her mercilessly. She didn't think this time she'd make it._

 _"Sakura-chan!"-_

She blinked fervently and pushed Sasuke gently away, suddenly not so hot and bothered. She rubbed her throat absentmindedly.

Sasuke looked at her questioningly but she shook her head. He sighed, running a hand through his inky black hair.

"It's actually a good idea that you stopped me. I didn't come here to screw your brains out. Though, that would of been a plus." He looked at her as she remained quiet, her hands still touching her throat.

"I'll make tea." She murmured, gliding into the kitchen. Sasuke sighed and sat down on the plush white couch in her small living room. Everything was neat and different shades of pink. Except white walls, furniture, and carpet. She also had green decorations.

Sakura's house was very... _her_.

She was quicker than expected and handed him the mug she made for him in a pottery class in High school. Honestly, it was cute. It had a chibied version of himself smiling and it said 'Sasuke-kun' in bubbly red letters above his head.

Sakura had a matching one with her face on it and the cup was pink, whereas Sasuke's was deep blue.

"Thanks." He murmured, taking a sip. They drank in silence before he turned a steely gaze towards the pinkette.

"Sakura, i'm getting married."

Being blunt was good, right? Sasuke always excelled at giving people the cold hard truth. Her eyes widened before she took another sip of tea.

What?

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't hear you right. I could of sworn you said you were getting married-"

"I did say that, Sakura."

Sakura frowned deeply, her heart slicing in half and dropping to her stomach. She breathed shakily and threw her cup at the wall,shattering it completely. she stood with effort as her legs were trembling violently.

"What the hell you bastard!" She screamed, her eyes dripping tears before she could stop them. Her whole frame was shaking with a mix of rage, betrayal, and a sense of searing darkness that was already eating at her skin.

She couldn't lose Sasuke. She _needed him_. She loved him. But she was angry, so she lashed.

"I trusted you! _I trusted you, you son of a bitch_!" She was wheezing now. Her eyes were glassy and her heart was stuttering, like it was crying as well.

"Sakura. Calm down." He was still calm?!

How can you be calm when your ruining my life?

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't come into my home, kiss me, touch me, and then tell me your _married_!" She was on the point of hyperventilating. How long had they been together? She just turned twenty-five so it's been about ten years.

"I'm not married. I'm getting married." He clarified, his voice stiff and annoyed. She set blazing green eyes on him and snarled. "I don't see a difference you Pig-head!"

She didn't mean it.

 _I don't mean it._

She loves Sasuke.

 _I love Sasuke._

"Your a mess, Sakura." He had frowned at her. She slapped him. Hard enough for his cheek to immediately pink up. Sasuke did nothing but let his frown deepen.

"Get the hell out of my house!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." He scoffed, setting his cup down onto the coffee table and straightening his leather jacket. He turned while he was walking out the door and couldn't help but throw a smirk her way.

"I'll see you later, Sakura- _chan_."

The door clicked quietly shut and she fell to her legs sobbing. She clutched at her carpet and breathed in quivering breaths.

 _How could he?_

 _WHY?!_

 _I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him._

 _Mother..._

This wasn't normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sasuke walked down the steps from Sakura's small house, his smirk sliding off his face. He could hear her crying, the sad and desperate noise making his heart clench. He honestly wished she would of given him a second to explain himself.

He didn't _want_ to marry Hinata. It was arranged. But, Sasuke knew, he would do whatever his father said. Since he was young he craved his approval and affection. Sasuke was not about to let down his dad, when he has never been this proud, all for a pinkette he _might_ have a sense of...comfort towards.

 _'I don't even like her. I could have any woman I want. I just go back because shes comfortable.'_

Sasuke was lingering on the lawn in front of her house and a couple neighbors were staring suspiciously at him, pulling their kids to their chests.

Sasuke glared at them, embarrassed. He quickly turned around and sauntered to his car, now in one hell of a sour mood.

Why the hell was he here? He didn't have to tell Sakura that he was engaged. He didn't have to tell her anything. She was just a beautiful girl with bright pink hair and soft green eyes. He could find that anywhere!

...right?

His eyes narrowed as he started the car, driving down the residential street of his Girlfriend.

 _Was she my girlfriend? I have plenty of girls that CALL themselves my girlfriend. But with her...It feels real._

Hating were his train of thought was going he swerved onto the freeway, grumbling about the traffic that sprouted out of nowhere.

 _Pink, layered hair that fell on her small creamy shoulders._

 _Cloudy green eyes with lashes that begged to be kissed._

 _thin, pink lips._

 _Lithe, body with rosy nipples._

Sasuke was tempted to turn around and go back to her house that he bought and demand to fuck her. She had no right to refuse. Kami, she was a hassle.

 _But I lov-_

Sasuke stopped that thought abruptly. He didn't love Sakura. If any small part of himself was gonna say anything on the matter, it would be that she was good in bed and he enjoyed her company. He didn't want to think about her anymore, his father wouldn't approve of some sort of sex scandal leaking to media about him and Sakura when he's in the process of wedding the Hyuuga Heiress.

Honestly, he wasn't bothered at all when his ears ringed with the sound of her cries echoing in his head.

Nope.

In fact, he enjoyed it.

Sasuke winced, taking a sharp left onto his street. Another car swore at him viciously but he paid them no mind.

Okay, so he didn't _enjoy_ Sakura in pain. But he wasn't worried.

Yeah, that's it.

Not worried at all.

Sasuke sighed again, pressing his forehead to his chilled steering wheel after parking in his driveway.

This wasn't normal.

A/N: Sorry this one was so short! I just cant imagine Sasuke wanting to think really long and hard about stuff. He seems like the kind of person that makes a desicion quickly, so it's even more sweet that it takes him this long to know where he stands with Sakura. At least, thats how i felt writing it.

Dont like Dont read, please!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hinata**_

Hinata had a secret. A secret she would never tell _anyone_.

It was a secret that haunted her, plagued her dreams and morphed into her scariest nightmares.

She never knew she could be so cruel. So... _heartless._

She shuddered and pulled her blanket closer to her shaking frame.

 _Hinata's eyes were gushing tears. Her car swerving slightly as she sobbed impossibly harder. Her arms were shaking but she tried to look at the never-ending road in front of her._

 _'How could Naruto-kun do that to me?'_

 _She sobbed again, closing her eyes as her heart spiked and started to crack. She could feel herself falling apart, and behind the wheel was not the best place to have a meltdown._

 _Suddenly, Her car jerked upward and started to bounce violently. The sound of something being crushed rung in her ears and she screamed, turning her wheel so swiftly the hummer flipped over._

 _Kami, help her..._

 _Naruto-kun..._

Hinata cradled her head in her arms. That was the worst day of her life. She had _taken_ a life. She had run over a small homeless man. In her overwhelming sadness and heartache she had shut her eyes to the _road_ and _killed_ someone.

Well, she didn't know for sure if he had passed yet.

 _After stumbling out of her flipped over car she noticed her head was bleeding and there was a nasty gash on her side. She probably broke a rib too._

 _Still, she jogged to the small bundle on the other side of the road. She gasped, horrified. The man was tiny and old,with a long beard that reached his was completely run over, his mouth spilling blood and Hinata could tell from his worn and tattered clothes to his dirty visage that he was homeless._

 _"My daughter...K-Karin..please, tell her I love her..." He closed his eyes peacefully and it shook Hinata to her very core._

 _"NO MISTER!" Hinata had screamed. She couldn't remember the last time she spoke so clearly and without a hint of hesitation. On wobbly legs she hoisted the man up, careful of his gushing torso and flagged down the next car heading down this small hidden path._

 _The man in the car had looked surprised as Hinata slid the door to his SUV open, his sunglasses falling down his face slightly._

 _"What-"_

 _"NO TIME! HOSPITAL NOW!" Hinata shouted, her hand compressing the wound spurting blood from the man chest. The driver only looked disgusted as the blood started to stain his seats, and the dirty looking man he didn't particularly want to help. Hinata had glared at him so strongly an Uchiha would be impressed. This man was not going to die. Not because of her mistake._

 _"NOW!"_

 _"R-Right." He started up his van again before jetting off to the nearest hospital. Once there, and once she had made sure the man was being carted off to the emergency care area and was being saved by a team of doctors, she passed out._

 _When she had woken up, she had woken with a scream._

 _Neji looked at her worriedly from his seat next to her bed, her heart rate spiking up dangerously on the monitor next to her. "Calm down, Hinata-sama-"_

 _"Where is he?!" She cried. A few nurses rushed in to subdue her but she fought valiantly. Then some doctors came in and helped the struggling nurses, pinning her down successfully._

 _"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please-"_

 _"If you're wondering about the homeless man you came here with, He is stable but not out of the woods. Currently he is in a self-induced coma."_

 _"What does that mean, Doctor?" Neji asked worriedly. Hinata's stomach sank with relief. He was alive. He was going to be okay. Hinata couldn't stop the trembling of her frame even as her whole body ached from being tossed around in a moving car like a rag doll._

 _"It means, he's keeping himself in a comatose trauma from the event was to strong for his body and mind to comprehend. So his whole system, in a sense, shut down. He would need one hell of a reason to wake himself up. He seems to enjoy the peace and quiet. He's been smiling this whole time, even through the surgery."_

 _Hinata once again felt like she had been submerged in icy water that was burning her alive. So frozen inside, she was roasting._

 _"Oh my god...What have I done?" She murmured, her fists clenching quickly. Hinata still hadn't stuttered this whole time and Neji noticed this quietly, his eyes roaming over her bruised and battered state. His eyebrows knotted with worry._

 _"Hinata-sama, I will take you home-"_

 _"Not now Neji-nii-san. I need to stay here until he wakes up."_

 _He nodded curtly before grabbing the wheelchair one of the nurses had left in her room. He carried her to the chair and sat her down into it, making sure she was at least slightly comfortable._

 _"I need to see that man. To apologise...do you think he will ever forgive me?"_

 _"Oh, Hinata-sama..."_

That's why Hinata never came back to Konoha. She had stayed in that village, and made ends meet with the three small jobs she worked and the allowance Neji snuck her monthly. She couldn't just leave that man. She had stayed and visited him daily, trying desperately to wake him. But he stayed in his eternal sleep, looking worse for wear every passing day.

Hinata had sat with him, cried with him.

Talked to him.

Finally, one day when she came to the Hospital for her regular visit, the man's main doctor, Tsunade, had pulled her aside.

 _"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but we're going to_ _have to stop feeding him via tube. It's been seven years, and it doesn't look like that man is going to be coming to anytime soon. And even though your donations and volunteer work have been very helpful to our hospital, you can't just reserve a room forever. I'm sorry, Hinata. You're the only contact we could find for him."_

 _"Karin..." Hinata whispered. She remembered when the man to told her to tell his daughter, Karin, that he loved her._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"He has a daughter." She looked at Tsunade, eyes blazing with determination. "Her name is Karin. I'll find her and you'll have to keep him on life support until I come back. She has the right to say goodbye, maybe even try and wake him up."_

 _Tsunade sighed tiredly but smiled all the same. "Alright, i'll give you a month. Don't disappoint me Hinata-chan!" Tsunade clapped her shoulder._

Hinata's eyes blazed once again. Seeing Naruto had thrown her off her axis. She came here with a mission. She needed to find the woman named Karin. And she needed to marry

Sasuke.

The latter mission, she was not enthusiastic about. But living on her own had really lowered her funds, and unless Karin was extremely comfortable financially and cared for her father enough, that man wasn't going to last much longer. She needed her father's money. And her father needed her to marry the Uchiha so there million dollar conglomerate companies could merge to become billion dollar ones. The Uchiha's and the Hyuuga's were very old fashioned, hence why they still did arranged marriages in the 21st century.

And even if Hinata hated depending on her father financially, she knew if she was going to marry Sasuke, a man she didn't love, she was going to ask for however much money that man needed to be healthy again.

 _ **Sakura**_

Sakura wondered if she should have waited to hear the name of Sasuke's soon-to-be wife. She wondered bitterly if she was prettier than her.

 _If `She had a nicer smile, or better breasts._

 _If she could make Sasuke smile._

 _If she was allowed to kiss and hug him in public._

Sakura frowned even deeper. This was Karma wasn't it? She hadn't really stepped outside of her own happy bubble with Sasuke and stared at it from another's Point Of View. Naruto's to be specific.

She had been selfish. And she had done some terrible things. She regretted everything, every _person_ she had ever wronged. She had been bullied terribly by her cruel father, so how could she turn around and do that to someone she cherished?

She stood up shakily, and started picking up the shattered bits of mug that littered her white furred carpet. A small sob escaped her mouth as she dumped the pieces into a small trashcan near the couch. Sh wanted- no, _needed_ to talk to someone. But, she realized with a painful thump of her heart, that she didn't really have any friends. All she had was Naruto, and she couldn't talk to him about this. She was done mistreating his feelings, because she knew first-hand how damaging that could be. She pulled out her phone from her short back-pocket and dialed a number she still knew by heart.

011-81-90-1790-1357

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

 _Click. "Hello? Who is this? Choji! Turn off the damn T.V, I'm on the phone!"_

"I-Ino?" Sakura whispered into the cell, her bottom lip scraping against her teeth. There was a long pause and Sakura wondered if she should say something more; if she should have even called in the first place.

" _Sakura? Sakura Haruno?"_

"Yes!" The pinkette closed her eyes in a moment of utter joy and felt more tears well in her eyes. "H-how are you, Ino? It's been so lo-"

" _Why are you calling?"_

Sakura's breath stuttered in her throat and she cleared it noisily. "I was hoping we could talk. I'm having a really hard time and-"

" _You're having a hard time? Try being stuck in a relationship with a man you don't love anymore and being pregnant with his best friends baby."_

Sakura didn't even blink. "I've been in an on again, off again, undefined relationship with Sasuke for the last ten years of life, and have been sleeping with Naruto behind his back for the last five . And I found out today that he's getting married to some nameless, faceless tramp."

" _...Damn. Who knew our lives were going to be more dramatic than the soap operas we used to watch?"_ They shared a laugh before Sakura could hear Ino shuffling further away from the noise of the T.V. ' _Probably for privacy.'_ Sakura thought.

" _It's been five years, Sakura. I specifically remember you telling me to never contact you again on your 20th birthday."_

Sakura closed her eyes painfully as she remembered that night.

 _The music thrummed in Sakura's ears as she made her way into the club. Her whole group of friends were there; Ino, Kiba, Choji, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. Gaara and his siblings Temari and Kankuro were there as well. They had come to visit Naruto, but decided to stay for her birthday festivities. Sakura was wearing a sinfully short red dress, hair curled, and she watched on as the boys gawked at her. But all she really wanted was for Sasuke's eyes to be on her._

 _Naruto invited her to dance, and she scanned the club for the onyx haired man, but drawed up short. She didn't want to dance alone on her birthday, so she agreed. In no time, Naruto was grinding against her back, his hands on her hips, and his mouth on her neck._

 _She was just starting to melt against his ministrations when she saw Sasuke deep-throating a girl with bright red hair. She was tall and slim, with shorts that barely covered her ass. Her hair reached the middle of her back and it spiked on one side. Sasuke pulled away from her abused lips and tilted his head at Sakura teasingly._ 'He knew I was watching..' _She thought, aghast. The red head pushed up foggy glasses and leaned in to start kissing his neck. Sasuke let her, but he kept his eyes trained on Sakura._

 _She had had enough, she decided, as she watched him toss his head back and bare his teeth in pleasure. She pushed Naruto off of her and stormed over to the sensual duo._

" _How dare you, Sasuke! On my birthday, of all days! What is wrong with you? Who is this bitch?" Sakura cried out furiously, the music thumping around them and making her yells sound muted._

" _Me?" Sasuke scoffed, pushing away from that girl and leveling Sakura with a glare that rivaled her own, "What do you think you're doing in my best friend's arms? Are you trying to make me jealous? Because that is so beneath you, Sakura-"_

" _I wasn't!" Sakura interrupted furiously, although the fact that being with Naruto made Sasuke jealous was something that she filed away. This new piece of knowledge was the true reason behind a future five years of abusing Naruto's affections and friendship. "I was just dancing! You left and I couldn't find you, and I didn't want to dance alone on my birthday! I wasn't sucking face with some rando skank!" Aforementioned skank quickly wrote down and handed Sasuke her number before skipping off. Sasuke pocketed the number; infuriating the pinkette even more._

" _So the minute I turn my back you'll be in another man's arms? I was gone for five minutes!"_

 _Sakura got into his face now, her eyebrows dipped down. "I was dancing Sasuke. Dancing! What the hell were you trying to prove?" He grabbed her shoulders and pressed her against his front. "I wasn't trying to prove anything, because I don't need too."_

 _Sakura swallowed her love for the boy in front of her and closed her eyes sadly, tears slipping past her lids. "Were over, Sasuke. Whatever this is, it's done. For real this time."_

 _A beat of silence passed between them before Sakura was crushed to him and her mouth was devoured by his. Her hands fisted his hair as he hiked her legs around his waist. She kissed him painfully, trying to remember the feel of his lips on hers. His hands were everywhere, pulling at her dress, thumbing her panties, holding the back of her neck. She was so weak against him and his touch. The music was pulsing through her, beating in rhythm with her thundering heart._

 _They had broken up a thousand times, but this was the first time Sakura was the one who initiated the break-up. Somehow it felt different. More...serious._

" _I'll miss you." She said between fervent kisses, her body rubbing against his. Their attraction towards each other was like electricity, but Sakura knew staying with Sasuke was going to be the death of her. He was the greatest thing to happen to her, but he was also the worst. He grabbed one side of her head and pulled it so her head rested on his shoulder, her panting breaths stirring the fine black hairs on the back of his neck. He growled into the side of her throat, his flattened tongue licking hot streaks on her neck while one of his hands fisted the front of her panties. "No. Were not over, Sakura. We'll never be over. You belong to me." He seemed ready to take her then and there, in the middle of the dance floor, and Sakura seriously considered letting him._

 _She pushed off of him with a grunt, her feet hitting the ground with a clack of her black heels. "I-I need to think…" She murmured, before heading for the exit of the club. Sasuke called after her once, but he did not chase. She saw Naruto sitting at the bar glumly, downing shots as soon as they appeared in front of him. Choji was sitting next to him, shovelling peanuts into his mouth while listening to Naruto talk about something._

 _The blonde saw her and stood up wobbly from his seat, preparing to head over to her, but she couldn't handle him right now. She looked him dead in the eyes and mouthed a clear 'no'. Naruto looked liked he'd just been kicked but he retreated and slid back onto stool, resuming his chat with Choji as the heavy-set man put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sakura dashed for the door and flung it open, the cool breeze lapping at her exposed skin. She didn't realize how stifling the club had been. She was hot enough to bake bread off of and there was molten lava between her thighs after her tryst with Sasuke on the dance floor._

 _She walked around the corner of the large club only to see Ino whispering loudly to Shikamaru. "We can't keep doing this, Shikamaru. It's wrong. I'm...happy with Choji. He's a good person." Shikamaru pushed her against the wall of the club, his breath fanning her face. "And i'm not? I've wanted you Ino, for as long as I can remember. Choji is a good guy, sure, but he's not the guy for you; I am. You know it, I know it. Wake up!" Sakura had never heard the laid-back boy sound so impassioned. Ino was cheating on Choji with Shikamaru?_

" _Just shut up." The blonde whispered, tilting her head up so she could look into his eyes, "Shut up and kiss me. Oh Kami Shikamaru, hurry up and-"_

 _He crushed his mouth to hers, their teeth clacking together and their tongues twining urgently. Sakura felt like she was intruding, but she really needed to talk to her best friend. Ino moaned throatily as Shikamaru hands unsnapped her bra and cupped her breasts under the sheer material of her top. The pinkette decided it was now or never to interrupt as she started to hear the scrape of Shikamaru's zipper being undone._

 _Sakura cleared her throat noisily._

 _The two sprung apart as if on fire, Shikamaru cursing as he tried to zip his pants around his erection. Ino yelped and turned away from the intruder, trying to re-hook her bra through her shirt. "Relax, Ino. It's just me." Sakura said and Ino slouched in relief, turning to look at her best friend. "Sakura? Oh shit, you scared me.' Ino sighed, walking over to the girl and lifting up her top. Sakura went behind the girl and hooked her bra. Ino smoothed down her shirt and gave the girl a grateful look._

" _I'm gonna go back in... I'll, uh, see around Ino. Later, Sakura. Happy Birthday." Shikamaru nodded at the girls before heading back inside. Ino held her forehead and let out a pained chuckle. "What the fuck am I doing, Sakura?"_

" _If you're looking for someone to show you how to live your life morally; you're looking at the wrong chick." Sakura sighed. Ino picked up Choji's discarded letterman jacket and put it around her shoulders. It was easily five times as big as the blonde, the sleeves almost dragging on the ground. It was his lucky letterman from high school football, where he had started dating Ino, the head cheerleader. Choji now played for the NFL as a defensive linemen and Ino cheered for him professionally._

 _Ino held open one side of the jacket and Sakura slid right in. They fastened the buttons on the front and started walking side by side, both heads sticking out of the collar with one of their arms in the sleeve closest to them, while the other hand was holding the others in between their bodies. They had done this with Choji's jacket ever since the Akimichi and Yamanaka started going out five years ago. The jacket practically belonged to the two friends, since they used it so often. But even when they were younger, in elementary school, when Sakura was too scared to go home to her dad, she would sit in Ino's room with her, a blanket thrown around them and their hands clasped between them._

" _I broke up with Sasuke." Sakura finally spoke up as they walked aimlessly through downtown. Ino snorted and rolled her eyes. "Good! That Uchiha is nothing but a bastard, he's always hurting you." Sakura's eyes watered and she brushed them away with the sleeve of the letterman. "I know, I know, but I love him. I love him more than anything, Ino. Even just standing here, talking to you, makes me miss being near him."_

" _You may love him, but he is a cold, manipulative ass-hole that uses you like toilet paper. How many times as he broken your heart? Or cheated on you? For the love of Kami, Sakura! When are you gonna get some self respect?" Sakura feld her insides freeze. She quickly let go of Ino's hand and got out of the jacket. "Self respect? That's hilarious coming from the girl who's cheating on one of the nicest guys I know with his best friend! I mean, how did you honestly think that was gonna turn out?"_

 _Ino narrowed her eyes in anger but tried to amend her statement. "Look, i'm sorry-"_

" _I don't care Ino! I came to you for help, but it seems like all you're gonna do is judge me. I'm not perfect, but neither are you." Ino gritted her teeth. "I never said I was. Here you go again, playing the victim. Everyone is attacking you Sakura! Isn't that always right? I will fix whatever is going on between me and Choji, because I love him. And you will never mention what you saw, or you'll regret it."_

" _Stay away from me, Ino. I'm so sick of your bullshit." Ino's face went from enraged to heart broken. "Do you seriously mean that?" She whispered softly. Sakura tilted on her feet before turning swiftly away and walking. "Yes."_

"I miss you! I miss you so much!" Sakura cried into the phone, "I wanted to call you everyday, but I was such a bitch, I knew that if it was reversed I wouldn't of wanted to talk to you. But i'm so sorry Ino, you have to know that I didn't mean it, and I lo-"

" _You're right, I was pissed at first, but five years! Five years, Sakura! I was dying a little more everyday."_ Ino sobbed and Sakura cried harder. "When can I see you?" Sakura clutched the phone in a vice-grip.

" _I'm not sure. Soon. Now. I'm putting on my shoes and i'm grabbing my purse. Will you meet me at our old coffee shop? Do you still remember the one?"_

"Of course I remember. _Of course I remember,_ I'll be there in five, no two minutes. I'll fucking _run_ , I swear, Ino."

The blonde let out a short, desperate laugh. " _I missed you so much. I love you so much."_

"Never again." Sakura begged into the phone as she ripped off a coat from its hanger in her coat closet near the front door, "Never let me be an idiot and end our friendship again. _I don't know how I've been able to breathe without you._ " Sakura grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter and scooted into some sandals, running out of her front door and barely remembering to lock it.

"Never again." Ino promised fiercely.


End file.
